When things don't go as planned
by Sheeta-chan
Summary: When things don't go as planned, what do you do? You obviously turn into a superhero, fight mythical monsters, and save the day with a flirty cat boy. Join our two beloved heroes as they fight to save each others lives. Ladybug fears she will lose Chat someday and Chat is scared that he might not be able to save the one he loves from her fate. Love is all they need to concur.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm here for another fanfic of miraculous ladybug eek! Im so excited! Please go and check out my other stories and post reviews! I strive to get better and like when people suggest new things. It makes life a lot easier! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own miraculous ladybug or any of its characters!**

 **Ladybug's pov**

I sat on top of the roof, waiting patiently for my prey to arrive.The night was cold and pitch black: perfect cover. My body is in a low crouch ready to pounce. I've been here from when the sun set. The moon hangs just above Paris giving me light to see. I look to the street below where not a single soul is found-but then I see them. I can see black figure chasing a female who had pink and green clothes. She turned around quick and cracked her whip which she held in her right hand. Perfect.

The women slowly backed up, whip in striking position. She was right below me, I pounced. I landed right on top of her bringing her to the ground. I then trapped her hands and feet underneath me with a quickness. The black figure which was once chasing her grabbed her glass hairclip off her head and threw it to ground. The sound of shattering glass ripped through the street. The girl below me stopped struggling. She looked into my eyes puzzled. I got up off of her and turned to face the black figure.

The figure was holding a black butterfly tightly in his hand. He looked into my deep blue eyes with his green. I swung my weapon up and trapped the butterfly inside. A bright light came from the weapon as the butterfly emerged with glory of being purged. Its wings pure as white flapped gracefully and against the wind. The butterfly rose into the sky with a majestic light glowing from its small body and disappeared into the night.

I turned one again the figure who was my partner and best friend; Chat noir. He held out his fist for me to tap with my knuckles. As soon as that was done I looked back onto the female who was possessed by the Akuma. "You may return home now. It's safe," I say gently. She kindly looked at me and thanked me. She gave us one last glance and ran to her home where she would be safe.

Chat looked at me and said, "Well my lady, another victory against Hawkmoth." I looked at him triumphantly and replied, "Yes we did! And it's all thanks to you for being the bait silly kitty." He gave a flirtfull smile while bending onto one knee and added cheesily, "Anything for the women who haunts my dreams every night." I roll my eyes and look at him with clear concern as I see a scratch on his cheek. I quickly bend down and put my hand on his cheek inspecting it, "Chat, are you alright?! There's a scratch here. Did she get you with her whip? Are you hurt anywhere else?" He grimaced of me noticing and said, "I'm alright, it's only a scratch I'm not hurt anywhere else either. There is no need to fret."

I stared into his deep green eyes for seconds that felt like hours. What would I do if he ever got deeply hurt? I wouldn't know what to do without him. He's my other half, I would never admit that but it's true. We complete each other in a non-romantic way. We have been partners for as long as I was ladybug. He's saved me so many times it's hard to count. I would rather die myself instead of lose him. The pain would be so great I probably couldn't go on living.

I snapped out of my thoughts at the beeping of Chat's ring followed by my earing. "Well, I better be on my way my lady. I can't reveal how awesome I am or-" Chat's smooth train of words where interrupted by a deep growling coming from the alley way across the street. Chat immediately stood and pushed me behind him. ' _Why did he push me behind him? I myself could whip his cat tail any day I want.'_ I stared straight ahead into the alley way. It was pitch black so we couldn't see a thing. The growling resounded again as a huge figure stepped out onto the street revealing a big, hairy, ugly beast.

 **Chat noir's pov**

 _'What in a cat's uncle is that?! That is not human. It smells like…dog? It has a snout like a dog but it stands on two feet. Wait… oh CRAP.'_ I turned to ladybug and screamed, "Run!" She looked at me confused. I grabbed her hand and started running down the street as fast as I can. The beast could be heard running behind us at a quick speed impossible to that of a human. I took ladybug into my arms and leapt into the sky. The beast below us gave a mighty roar. I leapt building from building as I heard another beep. _'Crap my powers are about to run out, so is ladybugs. We need a place to go without that thing getting to us. Oh I know! The Eiffel tower!'_

Ladybug was still in my arms when we reached the tower. I climbed a couple pillars until we were high up. I set her down as she said, "What the hell was that?! That thing was freakin huge." I looked at her and shakily said, "A werewolf, or an Akuma, or both." She just shook her head and sat down dragging me with her as I was still holding her hand. She breathed out another sigh when she heard a beep from her earing. She looked at me panicked, "Our powers are about to run out! Quick! turn your back to me. I did as I was asked. For a couple moments all was silent until a bright light shown behind me. Ladybug breathed out as I too untransformed into Adrien. I'm so tempted into turning around right now but she wants to keep her identity a secret, I'll respect that.

Plagg flew in front of me and dropped into my lap. "Here. Recharge. I always bring food for Tikki just in case," laybug said as she pushed some crackers and cheese behind her towards us. "Thanks. Plagg is exhausted," I replied. Our backs were leaning against each other so it was easy to grab the food. Plagg slowly started munching on the food. Staring up into the sky I suddenly felt her trembling. I almost turned around but instead I asked in a frightened voice, "Ladybug, are you alright? You're trembling." After a second I got a shaky reply, "Are you able to transform?" I was confused but replied with a yes. Then suddenly I heard a low growl behind me. I'm frozen to the spot… the same thing that made that noise was…

 **Mwahahah a cliffy! Im sorry I will upload the next chapter in probably a couple of hours so don't fret. I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told ya'll I'd be back soon! Never doubt me, actually no, I take that back. Anyways! I cant wait for further chapters! I try to make my chapters longer but ya know. Anyways! Thank you for reading! Please follow and review! A little about myself is I am a total NARCISSIST. Haha jk jk but at the same time yes. Back on topic, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Miraculous ladybug or any of its characters**

 **Marinette/ladybug pov**

Here we were minding our own freaking business when this guy shows up. He literally just climbed the Eiffel tower and athletically popped up without a sound. He looks so… monsterous. If you know what I mean. He is so terrifying, all I can do is tremble. I look behind me and whisper to Chat. He doesn't get it until the werewolf growls. I then grab chats hand and dive off the Eiffel tower. I can hear chat yelp behind me. I quickly turn into ladybug. I just landed swiftly with Chat right beside me fully transformed. We heard a thump behind us. We turn around to face the beast.

The beast has drool dripping down its chin. I shuddered as I saw the drool hit the ground. Chat entangled his hand in mine pulling me behind him as he knew I was absolutely terrified at the sight of the beast. "Do you think he's an Akuma?" I asked quietly as the beast just stood there, watching us. Chat noir didn't reply back as he kept his eyes on the beast. _'What are we gonna do? We don't even know what it is. It has to be an Akuma'_ There was no one on the streets so that's good. Looking for anything on the beast that the Akuma could be inside of I stepped backward a bit. Chat took a step back with me.

 _'That thing is sizing us up. I see it! The werewolf has an earring shaped like the moon on his left ear. Well… Chat's going to be so angry with my plan but he is just going to have to deal with it'_ I waited for what felt like the hottest second until the beast finally moved. I quickly untangled my hand from Chat's and sprinted right towards the beast. I heard Chat scream 'ladybug' when he saw what I was doing. _'Too late.'_ The beast was running right towards me with his claws and teeth out in the open, we would crash right into each other. When his claws were about an inch away from my face I dove under him and knocked him right off his feet.

With haste I pinned him down like I did with the girl with the whip. But his power was so great, I kicked him right in the gut. While he lost his breath I ripped his earing off of him and jumped away from the beast. Throwing the earing to the ground with an umf the earing exploded into many different pieces. The black butterfly emerged and I quickly purified it. I made the city turn back to normal (considering all the concrete that was smashed when the beast hit the ground) and helped up the young man who laid there in place of the beast. "What….What happened?" asked the man. I quickly explained what happened and told him to go home right after I gave him his earing back. He gratefully took it and went home.

 _'Time to face the music…'_ I turned around slowly and cautiously. When I was fully turned I faced an angry Chat noir, I take that back, he was absolutely LIVID. "Ha.. ha.. Well. I should be getting home now I have to-,"I tried to say while walking slowly away but Chat noir clamped his hands on both of my arms and spoke…"

 **Chat noir's/adrien pov**

Damn right I was angry. The moment I saw her running towards the beast my heart stopped. I saw her running and tried to catch her arm but she was just an inch out of my reach. I was terrified when I saw that beasts claws just inches from her face. I couldn't do anything! They were so far away! I shouldn't be giving excuses. I should've held her hand tighter to make sure she didn't do anything stupid; which she obviously did. I was even more terrified when I saw her having a power struggle with him. If anything would happen too her…. I don't even want to think about it. I am so in love with her I don't even want her fighting anymore. I can't watch her get hurt, never. I won't let it happen.

So, when she turned and tried to make an excuse I made sure she wasn't going anywhere. I was going to chew her out for how stupid that was. "How could you be so stupid?! You literally just threw yourself at that monster! He could have KILLED you. Do you understand that?! What would've happened if he actually hurt?! Your parents would be lost without their daughter and I…"i trailed off there with tears falling down his face. He looked down to the ground, i couldn't let her see me all tore up like this.

 **Ladybug/Marinette's pov**

I never saw him so upset in my life. Sure he would get angry when I did a risky plan but eventually got over it but this… _'Oh God… He's crying.. What do I do? I feel so horrible now'_ He slid down to the ground with tears still rolling down his face. I'm not going to think, im going to act. I slid down to the ground right in front of him and hugged him as hard as I could. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, not wanting to let me go. He put his head in the crook of my neck and let the tears flow. ' _How could I upset him like this? My plan was really risky. I now realize that.'_ "I'm so so sorry I did it. I just had to think of something quick and I just went with it. I'm so sorry, I'll never do something that risky again. I promise. "I sware if you break that promise…," he murmered. I chuckled, "I won't, I promise."

He just held me. He sat onto the ground and pulled me in close. I held him. I've always had feelings for him. I know Adrien and I will probably never work out. It hurts I'll admit but…. This guy loves me. He really loves me, I know he won't care who I am without the mask. He will still love me, but I'm so afraid. My mind keeps going to 'what if's' and doubts. _'What if he decides he actually doesn't love me? He actually hasn't admit it but I can just tell….'_ I know I'm in love with him, but my heart just can't trust.

After a while Chat slowly pulled away but stopped when our faces were right in front of each other. He leaned in, I leaned in. Our lips were so close. I could feel his breath on my face. Our lips were almost touching when an explosion came from the distance. We quickly looked to see what had happen to see fire rising from a building, a building that came from the direction of….my house.

 **OMG OMG I AM SO SORRY. I FEEL ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE, but I need to drag out the story. I am very sorry! I love you all and will update in a few hours teehee I want to fly threw this and make sure it is done by like a week with 10 or so chapters. Hang on tight the next chapter is coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again! I am determined to get chapter 3 up before 1 a.m. but who knows. Please review please please please. I need encouragement for my big ego! Lol jk jk. Tell me what I think I can do better or what I should focus more on. I will try to make it hardcore romance but we'll see. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Miraculous ladybug or any of its characters.**

 **Chat noir pov**

The fire rose to the sky in dazzling malice. It stroked the sky with mighty flames of fury. I felt Ladybug stiffen beside me. I looked into her eyes and saw fear. She quickly got onto her feet and leapt onto the building which was towards the fire. I got up off my sorry tail and followed her. We leapt from building to building towards the flames when I realized one of my friends live in this direction, Marinette. I never really thought of the girl much for she was very shy around me. _'Why Is she so shy around me? With everyone else she is so bold and confident.'_ None of these thoughts matter now when it could be her house that's on fire. But when we got closer the flames were not coming from the home-styled bakery but instead a house across the street of it.

I can hear loud sirens coming from the direction of the house. Hoses were drowsing the house with gallons of water. Ladybug and I stopped a house away from the inferno. She looked at me and I nod. _'We're heroes, all that we do are risky but want she did was suicidal. We are not done talking about that yet either.'_ She jumped into a window and I followed. We were successfully inside. Ladybug called out, "Is anyone in here? We've come to help!" No reply, but after a couple of more calls a whimper was heard. My ear's pricked up at the sound I started walking towards it when a voice came from outside, "Ladybug and Chat noir, I have been awaiting for your arrival. Come and fight me." _'Shit.'_

Ladybug froze and turned to me looking me square in the eye. "I'll go, you find the people," she said. _'Oh hell no.'_ "No, not without me to back you up," I replied with sternness. "He will burn this house down with everyone and us in it If I don't go out there and you can find the people easily with your hearing," she said, more like commanded. "tsk" I started calling out to people as Ladybug leapt out the window. The house was two stories, nothing much. A couple of rooms up top then basic stuff down stairs. I called out once more and heard a 'here' in reply. It came from the bathroom downstairs. Quickly I ran to it were I saw a small kid around the age of five holding a baby. "It's going to be alright, I will get you out. Are your parents still inside the house?" I asked softly just to make sure I don't scare him. He shook his head and replied, "They went to the grocery store and haven't been back, sir." I nodded and scooped up him and the baby into my arms.

 **Ladybug's pov**

It's been five minutes since the battle between inferno guy and I began. So far I learned he can set his whole body on fire, isn't that great? Oh and! To top it off he can send bolts of fire. So freakin awesome. When the fight began all I could do was run from him but now, I can at least throw stuff at him. All the stuff I throw burns up but at least it's something.

He throws himself at me and tries to wrap his fiery arms around me but I jump back in mere centimeters of being burned. As I darted back away from him I caught a glimpse of a rock in between his eyebrows. A glint comes from the side, a big shiny pole "Lucky Charm!" I call when a second yoyo appears. I swing the cord out and find it is also made of metal, like the pole. I look around for the red and black dots. The pole, the new yoyo, and inferno. _'If I do this I will be burned no doubt, but it's worth it, oh god please don't let Chat kill me'_ I ran to the pole and yanked it off the building it was attached too. I ran towards inferno I put the pole against his back and started wrapping him up. It happened so fast he had no chance to react. I quickly wrapped him up with the yoyo's metal string. I'm not afraid of it melting because it's metal. The pole keeps his back straight so he won't move as I pluck the stone from his head.

I can see it's some sort of lava rock. I drop it and it shatters into pieces releases a black butterfly, who I quickly purge and bid goodbye. As I turn I around I see Chat holding a small baby and also holding a small child's hand. The sight was so amazing. _'Could we have that someday? Married, kids, a life outside of being a hero? Oh god, I'm already planning our future when I don't even know who he is. I seriously need a reality check, but it is nice to dream a little'_ I see a man and a women run to him with eyes filled with tears. They hug the child and the baby while crying out thanks to Chat. He looks up and looks into my eyes, I can't help but smile. I turn to find a regular man in place of inferno. I pick him off and jump off the building to take him to the firemen. I approach the firemen who look up to see me coming. They take the man and one looked at me with concern, "Are you alright? Those burns look bad. I'll go get some bandages hold tight." I quickly look down to see that I do have burns, bad ones. It went through my suit and straight to my skin. "Marinette I don't think I can hold on any longer, my energy is almost out. You need to get out of here," I hear Tikki say telepathically. I turn and jump to the nearest building with an alleyway.

When I made it to the alleyway I can hear footsteps behind me. I look back to see Chat with worried eyes. My hands are tightly pressed against my side where the worst burn is. Chat runs to me and pries my hand off my side to look. I see his eyes widen in shock. "You need to get out of here, my transformation is about to where off. Please, go," I say but I know it was useless, I know he won't leave me when I am in this state. _'Why am I the unlucky one? I'm supposed to resemble GOOD Luck, but oh well I'd rather it be me then him'_ "You know I won't leave you like this, we need to get to a safe place before anything else happens," he says but I reply quick, "If anything happens we need to be here to fix it!" He knows I'm right, I see it in his eyes that were also pleading with me.

 **Chat Noir pov**

Like I'm really going to leave her in this condition, ' _this girl can be crazy I swear. She is right though, if anything were to happen we needed to be here to help but in her condition…'_ "Look my power is about to run out so just… I don't even know…," she trailed off. "Plagg needs to revert too, we'll do it together ok? Everything will be okay. I promise, "I replied hopeful she would agree. She just stares into my eyes, unsure. She slowly pulls me down into a hug, a small yet strong one. I start hugging her back because I know it's hard for her to accept but it has to be done.

Light floats up into the night sky, revealing two defenseless kids hugging in an alley way. I start moving away from the hug slowly. I look to see a small girl who was always there yet barely talked to me. Marinette.

 **Yahoooooo! I'm totally starting on the next chapter. I don't care anymore lol. I hope you enjoyed this and please review and tell me what you think! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am back for another round! I'm such a night owl. Literally four chapters in one night oh my gerd. I plan on going to bed after this but by then it will be 2:30 a.m. ohmygerd. Once again please review and tell me what you think! I LOOOOOVVVEEE reviews!(followers are nice too teehee) Also please go check out my other Ladyug fanfic review! I love you all so much! Xoxoxox**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Miraculous ladybug or any of its character's**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chat noirs pov**

I saw her, the girl I love in her civilian form. Her eyes sparkled deep blue like the ocean. Her hair as dark as the night. The girl who haunts my dreams every night, Marinette. The always shy around me girl, who is bold and confident around others. I stare at her in shock as she stares back the same way. "Adrien… It's really you… I always thought you looked like bu-oof," she wimpers in pain with her hand to her side. I quickly stand up with her in my arms bridal style. _'I need to get her out of here, but where?'_ I turned but then everything went black.

 **Time skip still Chat noirs pov**

I wake up with a groan. I can't see anything it's all a blur. I feel around and notice im on a bed of some sort and I can feel a person beside me, let's hope its Marinette. I wait for a while until my vision is cleared up. I look straight up to see a ceiling. I sit up slowly and look around to see I am on a bed and Marinette is beside me. We are in a room, with I window. I slowly start getting up and look out to see city with the Eiffel tower in the background. _'Ok, we are in Paris, that's a plus'_ I wander out the bedroom to see a small apartment with all the basic needs. A kitchen, living room, bathroom etc.. I then realize that Marinette is still hurt.

I run back into the bed room to see her sleeping peacefully with a super cute face…. Let's get back on topic. I run to her and throw off the blankets to see the wounds still there. I backtrack to the kitchen and find a first aid kit. I rush back into the room and tend to her wounds. Tikki fly's up to me and asks, "Will she be alright?" I look at the small kwami who helps my lady. "Yes, just a couple of burns nothing serious. Can you go scout the apartment with Plagg to see where we are?" I ask. She quickly agrees and heads out the bedroom door dragging Plagg with her. I hear a chuckle come from the person who lays in the bed.

I whip my head to Marinette's face as she looks at me with exhaustion. Slowly I lift my hand and start stroking her hair, "Its ok, we are in an apartment somewhere in Paris." "I know, I carried you guys hear," Marinette says softly. _'She what?! In her state!? What even happened?'_ You must've past out from inhaling all that smoke. This is my cousins' place, she is out of town till next week. I also left notes to your father and my parents saying that we stayed at a friend's house," she explained. I can only stare down at her amazed. _'She can think of all of that and still be hurt? She is so amazing I can't even'_ "You really did that?! I am so sorry I passed out," I practically begged for her to forgive me. How could I do that to her?

She started sitting up, with difficulty. I put my hand behind her back and pushed her up. "Oh silly kitty it's fine. We need to go and scout the city. I can't believe we ran into three Akuma! I fed the kwamis last night so they should be ready to go, Adrien? What's wrong?" she looks at my worried face. "You aren't in any condition to go fight, the burns are bad, and if you think I'm going to let you go fight My Lady you are sadly mistaken," I said flirtily but still concern laces my voice. All she could do is bop me on the head and give a smirk.

"Guys! You need to come see this," came Tikki from the living room. I swifly pick Marinette bridal style and started carrying her to the living room. "You don't need to carry me, I am perfectly fine," she huffs. "Oh well my lady is a princess and deserves to be carried like one," I wink. I hold on to her as we look at the tv where it was broadcasting from the Eiffel tower. The TV showed words etched into the pavement below the tower. It read, 'Ladybug and Chat noir I will find and kill you both' "Well isn't that sweet of them," I said trying to break the huge tension lingering in the room. _'I won't let them hurt my Lady, I will kill them first'_

 **Ladybug pov**

We just finished making food and eating. _'We have to do something, hawkmoth is probably terrorizing all of Paris right now. We need to go, no matter what Adrien says. He and I still have to talk about stuff but it's a silent agreement that we'll wait.'_ After we picked up the house Adrien finally spoke, "I know we have to go but your injuries…" "She will be fine, the suit will be back to perfect condition when she transforms," Tikki helpfully put in. I look up to Adrien's eyes. "I'll be fine once I put on the suit, we need to go," I try to convince him. He nod's and transforms kneeling down. "My lady I will fight by your side until the very end. Once this is over we shall ride into the sunset together on the whitest horse," he says dramatically while raising his eyebrows up and down. I just laugh and transform.

We climb out the window and onto the roof where we over look Paris. "Dang Paris is so beautiful," I can't help but say. "Not as beautiful as the girl standing beside me," Chat says. _'Does this guy ever quit?'_ "Not the time Chat," I snorted. Right when he was going to remark a crash came from the Eiffel tower. _'Here we go again'_

 **Hey guys. I didn't end up staying up to finish it but I did sooooo. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. I will be starting on the next chap right after I do research on flirty lines for chat!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I a back for more action! I did a lot of research on how to flirt so I think I got Chat covered. Please please please review! Let's do this! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Miraculous ladybug or any of its character's**

 **Chat Noir**

 **"** All I'm saying is that Hershey makes a million kisses a day, and I'm just asking for one," I yell to Ladybug as we fight a Dragon. That's right I said it, a Dragon. It's has the shape of a human but has scales, wings, and a tail. Plus it breaths fire so I'm just guessing it's a dragon. I swing my body up onto a building close to where the dragon is perched.

Ladybug just rolls her eyes and says, "How about we focus on our target and leave flirting for later." "So you are saying I can flirt with you later?! YES!" I reply with my perverted grin. _'At least she is feeling better.'_ Again and again we lunge ourselves toward the dragon, and again and again he blows fire at us to keep us at bay. "Lucky Charm!" I hear in the distance along with a, "What in names sake am I going to do with a bucket?!" I need to stall while she figures it out. I quickly shout up to the dragon, "Hey! Fire breath! Why don't you come join us non scaly ones on the ground." _'Ok, not my best one but it got his attention.'_ The Dragon looked at me and flew at amazing speed right towards me. Crap. I readied myself for impact when Ladybug jumped on his back. She put the bucket over his mouth and strapped it to him with her yoyo. _'Man I am so in love with her.'_

She grabbed the tooth necklace that hung on its neck and jumped to the ground. She then stamps on the necklace where a black butterfly emerges. After cleansing and bidding the butterfly good bye the man thanked us. He ran off towards his house when Ladybug fell to the ground. I was immediately by her side. I turn her body so she is practically laying the ground but with her top half in my lap. "My lady! Are you alright?," ask frightened. All I got was a moan in response. _'Why are all these Akuma appearing?! If it keeps going on like this and two show up at a time…. Marinette can't take much more of this.'_ I pick the still transformed Marinette up and head too her house. There is nothing else I can do. She can't keep fighting, she needs to rest.

We arrive at her roof top where the trap door is. I set her down and open up the door. _'The bakery says closed so I don't think her parents are home.'_ I jump through the door with Marinette in my arms. I land on a soft bed which I place her on. After I do that I get of the bed to shut the curtains and detransform.

"I think I'm starting to not like being a superhero," I heard from the loft bed. "Don't worry, you're not the only one," I grumble. I mean like jeeze, Hawkmoth has to be in a really bad mood today. If he wasn't a guy I would assume he was on his time on the month. I look around the pink room to see many posters of myself. _'I'm going to have some fun with this.'_ "Wow my Lady I never you knew you had the hots for m or I would have tried harder in the past," I laugh loudly as I hear a, "Oh shut up. Tikki is going to heal my wounds so just sit tight down there." "Of course my lady," I reply while flipping through a journal full of designs. We worked together for two years and I never noticed that the women I was in love with was literally sitting behind me all along. We've missed so much together, it upsets me.

A phone starts ringing on a table next to me. I look to see its Marinettes phone and Alya was calling her. "Who is it," Marinette asks from her bed. "Alya." That's all I have to say for a line of unholy words to come out of my lady's mouth. "Tsk tsk my lady. Those words should never grace an angel's mouth such as your own," I reply smoothly. The comment was quickly disregarded as she said, "Answer it." I clicked the green button and within a second screams of anger where coming from the phone. Inches away from my head I heard Alya angering on where Marinette might be and such. The minute I said a 'Hi Alya' everything went dead quiete. "Adrien? Why do you have Marinettes phone? Is she with you?" came Alya. _'Why can't I think of a good lie?_ _'_ "Oh, um, yes. Marinette is…. Occupied right now hehe,"was all I could think of. On the bed I heard a covered scream. "Tikki! What's going on up there?!" I frantically yell. "Adrien? What's going on?! Is Marinette ok?!" Alya says panicked. "It's nothing, I'll have Marinette call you back later, OK? Bye," I hung up quick so she couldn't ask any more questions.

Another smothered scream came from the loft. "Marinette are you alright?! I'm coming up," I decide that the screams are screams of pain as make it up the latter onto the bed. I made it to the top and I see Tikki with bright lights around her hands. She is placing her hands on Marinettes burns. "What does that do?" I ask. Tikki was too busy on the wounds to reply so Plagg did, "The lights are healing properties, we don't use it on bruises and such only bad ones. Even though you cleaned and wrapped the burns they got infected." _'Crap.'_ "After the treatment is over the wounds will be gone and it will be like they were never there, she just needs to rest to help them fully go away," Plagg continues.

Tikki floats back onto the bed and says, "Phew, the treatment is over. All she needs is some sleep. Tikki and Plagg curl up together trying to get some sleep. I slowly crawl on the bed and put my back against the wall, sighing. "Well that hurt more than I thought," a voice came. Marinette shifted up and put her back to the wall right next to me. "Are you all right?" I ask. She just nods. "Good." We both shift awkwardly. "So… do you wanna talk about it," she asks. _'Uh oh…'_ "Let's go on the roof so we don't disturb them," she suggests. She opens the hatch and I follow up the latter.

Once we get to the top and outside the night air cooled us off. She stood at the railing clutching it tightly. I'm just standing behind her looking at her frame. "All this time I've been looking for you and you were literally sitting behind me the whole time," I begin. She turns around to look at me. "Ya it's so strange, we were so close yet never noticed. It's so sad actually…. All that time things could have been done faster if we just knew.." I know she wants so say more along the line of each others feelings. _'Well… It's now or never…'_ "I've been in love with you from the start and I didn't even know it was you," I carefully say with my heart in it. She snaps her head up to look at me. Tears start rolling down her face when she tackles me with a hug.

I can't do anything but hug back. _'Finally, she is in my arms. After all this time of wanting to hold and love her, I can finally do it.'_ I leave one hand around her waist and put the other on her cheek. I tip her head up to look into her eyes and I say, "Your eyes are as blue as the watery depths of the ocean, so I guess I'm lost at sea." Ok. It was cheesy, but it was worth it. She laughed an angel laugh and put her hands around my neck and pulled me down. When our lips touched, sparks flew everywhere. I'm in love with a girl I now know, who loves me right back. "I'm in love with you, my sweet silly kitty."

 **Eek! Finally! Ok, I plan for way more action in the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews! But if ypu have not reviewed yet please do. I want opinions. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much I love you all xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey! I am back for more action! I hope you all liked the last chapter! I loved the reviews! Thank you for all the support. If you have not reviewed please do. If you HAVE reviewed I would still like opinions on my work. Anything you want to say please fill free! Next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Miraculous ladybug or any of its characters**

 **Ladybug/Marinette pov**

I wake up in my soft bed. Slowly memories of the previous days greet me with poisoned filled arms. I slowly sit up, suddenly pain comes rushing to my body. I told Tikki and Plagg to lie to Adrien about healing me. He wouldn't let me go anywhere if he knew I was still in pain. I hate lying to him but it's for Paris.

I slowly clime down my latter, there I am greeted with a boy stretched out on my sofa. ' _Jeez, I hope my parents don't come in.'_ Slowly I mask the pain that is evident on my face and shake the young man to get him to awake. A groan came from the said boy as I kept shaking. "Oh Marinette, give me five more minutes," came a slow grumbly voice. "Fine then I will just go fight crime by myself and continuously get hurt. Only if that's what you want," Oh I had him there. He shot up like a bullet with a, "You wouldn't dare."

A smirk played my lips as I said slyly, "Oh I dare, I will even take all the credit for every Akuma I take down and leave you in the dust little kitty." His glares turned into mischievous glints that could make any girl feel uncomfortable or swoon. He slowly walked up to me and snaked his arms around my torso; pulling me in close. "Now now. Everyone knows that without me, you wouldn't stand a chance," he dangerously said. He knows that he is about to start a fight that he will not win.

"Hm, I beg to differ," I say giving him my smirk that I obviously copied from the hot shot himself. "So now you're begging, I like it," he retorted with the words rolling off his tongue like the flirt he is. With a roll of my eyes he quickly gave me a kiss. Not a passionate one like the night before but a sweet, loved filled one. Once his lips left my he greeted me, "Good morning, my lady."

"Good morning silly kitty," I said. _'Can I have this everyday? I mean jeez, I save Paris everday, can't I get some good romantic stuff? But we sadly have to go save Paris, again._ "But since you are up we must go fight for the sake of the people, it's our job," I continue watching his face change from playful to serious. I quickly walk out of his arms and through food to Tikki and Plagg.

"Yes…. But you have to promise me something first my lady," Adrien began. _'Oh crap…here it comes. He is going to make me promise not to do anything risky.'_ "You need to promise me you won't do anything risky," he finished. _'Yep, nailed it.'_ Turning to look at him I narrow my eyes and say, "I will do whatever it takes to protect the people. Though I do promise not to do anything risky as long as it is not needed." He only looks at me with a discern look. _'That obviously isn't sitting well with him.'_

Turning to Tikki I see that she understands. Gulping down her last grape she automatically begins the transformation. "SPOTS ON," I yell when a light starts glowing around me. After the light fades I am left as Ladybug. I turn to Adrien to see he has become Chat and is ready to face danger.

Since there has been multiple attacks at multiple times we head straight towards the Eiffel tower where we faced the first akuma. _'I wonder what the next Akuma is going to be next, OH I hope it's vampire. If another akuma shows up it might as well be a vampire.'_ Regaining my thoughts I see we are at the Eiffel Tower. I stand at the top with Chat at my side. _'What could go wrong?'_

 **CCCCCRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHH**

' _Oh ya, the Eiffel tower could fall. Silly me.'_

 **Chat Noir pov**

After concluding that the Eiffel tower was indeed falling and we should escape, an Akuma decided to join the party. "There goes my chance to say something cheesy…."I grumbled as we fell towards the ground. Swiftly I grabbed Ladybug and my staff extended to the ground. The bottom of the staff touched the ground and broke our fall. Tumbling on the ground with hurtful grunts I stand to see Ladybug on the ground to my right. She stands to see the damage, one fallen Eiffel tower and a BUNCH of flying monkeys. Yep, I said it, flying _monkeys._

"Well well well, I wonder where the witch is," I said trying to hide the fact that I was scared out of my mind. Ok, yes, I have a fear of monkeys. Let's not mention they are also _flying._ Now that the embarrassment is out of the way I need to focus on finding the Akuma and defeating it's winged partners. _'Ok, look for a green person. Monkey….Monkey…Monkey…Flying person…Mon-WAIT A SECOND'_ We kept fighting monkey after monkey when I spotted her-or IT. A person sitting on a broom stick hovering over the battle which we were consumed in.

"AH well, if it isn't ladybug-and her little cat too. MWAHAHA," the women shrieked. _'I would have said that better.'_

 **I AM SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. It will get more dramatic in the next chapter I promise. I plan a few gruesome battles for the future but for now I want to keep it romantic and build up to it. I know it isn't much for this chapter but I needed something to help build romance and exploit secrets. I plan to have the next chapter up in the next week. Thanks for reading and please review! xoxoxox**


End file.
